The Ten Spheres
by Darian Kavern
Summary: Actuslly, this is an RPG setting i am trying to perfect. It is not evn CLOSE to done, but any help would be great. Especially if you could give me ideas for spells. that would be the most help


Every humanoid possesses control of a certain sphere of influence, and a stone of power, one for each level he or she has acquired, which will rotate in a sphere around the top of the wielders head. The personality and the sphere a person belongs to are often times very closely tied, though it is not known whether the sphere decides the personality, or the personality decides the sphere. The person gains control of his or her power around the human equivalent of the age of fifteen. The more one uses his or her power, and the more experiences they obtain, the more tolerance, and thus the more power they achieve, until, if enough power is obtained, and this is a very long and tedious path, they reach the ultimate level of power for their sphere. Stones are identified by color, name and sphere of influence and have an order in which they are sequenced, which is only relevant in the case of the Powers, who possess more than one sphere, but there are only nine of them, and can be no more, however they are constantly at war with one another, and thus they are killed, and replaced by those who come of age on a regular basis. The spheres of influence, their stones and names are as follows:  
  
|Color |Sphere of influence |Name | |Grey |Darkness/shadow |Ghedros | |Yellow |Light/energy |Brhitus | |Violet |Air/wind/electricity |Areneus | |Green |Plants/Organics |Organus | |Blue |Water/hydrolysis |Aquas | |Red |Fire/pyrotechnics |Pyrus | |Orange |Conjuration/summoning |Comandus | |Brown |Earth/stone |Eeonus | |Black |Death/necromancy |Necronus | |White |Healing/life |Gracium |  
  
Ghedros-Power of Darkness and shadow, these people are usually one of two things: really deceptive and conniving, or really boring, thus they generally wind up as either thieves or scribes. During battle, weapons are used, often with a blinding or concealing spell to give them the edge.  
  
Brhitus- Power of light and Energy. Tend to be positive, happy people, reckless at times, but not overly so. Often leaders, but for smaller social groups as they tend to shun strong responsibility. Acting on all situations is common among people of this class, and often cause more problems than there originally was. In battle, a blinding flash of light or a bolt of energy will be thrown, followed by a vicious attack with whatever weapon is at hand. They tend to be very adept with weapons, and also using their powers to enhance their weapons use.  
  
Areneus - Power of air and wind. Airy, absent-minded and restless people, creative, and impulsive. Sometimes traders or actors, but more often than not, simply wanderers and adventurers. They react to everything. If they get bored, they start something to amuse themselves. Many a town has found itself leveled simply because a powerful Arenean said "I'm bored" and nobody listened. In battle the idea is not to kill, but to toy with and enemy, distract them, and if need be, escape. Weapons are carried however  
  
Organus- Power of Plants and Organics. Stoic, harsh people often associated with druids, as they dislike civilizations and other, non-organic (no pun intended) people. They only care about that which infringes on their way of life, and the nature they care for. Powers are more widely used than weapons, but both are honed readily  
  
Aquas - Power of water and hydrolysis. The proverbial essence of the phrase peace through war. Aquians are constantly trying to bring peace between tribes and cults, towns and invaders and so on, and usually by attacking both sides. Right and wrong is irrelevant, but many and ally has been made with an aquian, and the desire to bring peace is often blinding their judgment, and can spell the downfall for many. Most aquians use weapons that can accentuate their powers, and if used right, aquians can be extremely dangerous.  
  
Pyrus - Power of fire and pyrotechnics. Fiery personalities, vicious, often ruthless, unyielding, and totally chaotic, Pyrusians often times are the cause of brawls and battles because of a temper that explodes seemingly without provocation. Work ethic is unimportant, but mostly consists of mercenary jobs. Battles are more heavily weighed upon their powers, as they are almost all offensive.  
  
Comandus - Power of conjuration and psionics . Very controlling and manipulative and secretive, filled with mistrust for even the closest allies. Many spend years summoning mass hoards of monsters and creations, then attack each other and take over the opponents' territory. Usually, monsters are conjured and either psionic blasts or crossbow bolts are fired at an enemy.  
  
Eeonus - Power of Earth and Stone. Stubborn, iron-willed and loyal, Eeonites tend to be defenders and grunt workers. Never accused of being the smartest of the spheres, physical effort is often a more common trait in them. Used as bouncers and foot soldiers in many a town. Weapons are used, but weapons are relied on more heavily.  
  
Necronus - Power of Death and Necromancy. One of the most powerful spheres. Dark and mysterious as well as solitary loners, Necronites are feared mistrusted and disliked. They use a fantastic combination of powers and weapons, and some of the more powerful can cause such awesome destruction that the name of a good many Necronites who reached true power are forbidden from being spoken.  
  
Gracium - Power of Healing and Life. It is powerful to be able to cause death, but even more so to create life. This is why Graciens reach the truly highest power. Battles between Graciens and Necronites are common, as they are both on the exact opposite end of the spectrum of spheres. In battle, shields are raised, and weapons, usually projectile, or one of the few offensive spells are used to subdue a foe.  
  
Races: The races which are included in the category of spheres are Humans, Halflings Elves (Surface, Grey, Aquatic and drow), dwarves and Taguahn  
  
|Sphere |Alignment | |Ghedros |Boring: Lawful Good Conniving: Chaotic| | |Evil | |Brhitus |Chaotic Good | |Areneus |Chaotic Good | |Organus |True Neutral | |Aquas |Lawful Neutral | |Pyrus |Chaotic Neutral | |Comandus|Lawful evil | |Eeonus |Neutral Good | |Necronus|Neutral evil | |Gracium |Neutral Good |  
*note that alignment chart is only a guide, and not necessarily a necessary  
  
to follow when creating a character  
  
Each Sphere has its opposite, and are usually uncharacteristically disrespectable towards members of this sphere, though this should not necessarily get in the way of alignment (meaning that a Lawful Good character wont kill another player simply because they are of the opposite sphere). The opposites are:  
  
|Sphere |Opposite| |Ghedros |Brhitus | |Brhitus |Ghedros | |Areneus |Eeonus | |Organus |Pyrus | |Aquas |Comandus| |Pyrus |Organus | |Comandus|Aquas | |Eeonus |Areneus | |Necronus|Gracium | |Gracium |Necronus|  
Weapon preferences vary from sphere to sphere, usually relative to either beliefs or to which weapon best exemplifies the powers being wielded. Basic sphere weapon preferences and how they are used are as follows (this is only a guide):  
|Sphere |Weapon |Common uses | |Ghedros |Daggers or Short |Used in stealth, often after blinding | | |Swords |an opponent, then sneaking up on them. | |Brhitus |Steel |Energy often channeled through weapons,| | |Quarterstaves or |and enemy is struck, weapon having been| | |Long swords |charged to increase the damage | |Areneus |Mace, Club, |Usually use weapons which do damage, | | |Quarterstaves, |but not kill, such as clubs, maces or | | |slingshots |other blunt weapons | |Organus |Scimitar, Spear |Usually more conservative weapons | | |Quarterstaves |masters, Organians take to the simpler | | | |weapons common to the druids, which | | | |they use after disabling enemies with | | | |spells | |Aquas |Crystal Swords |Widely known for their use of crystal | | |(two), |swords, which have an appearance of | | |Quarterstaves, |being made of water that has stopped | | |halberds |flowing, wielded two at a time. | | | |Halberds also come as a common weapon | |Pyrus |Long swords, |Bladed weapons or bows, when used are | | |daggers, bows |often ignited in combat to add fire | | | |damage | |Comandus|Crossbows, |Battle tactics are to summon creatures | | |Throwing Daggers |and have them fight while the Comandian| | | |fires either psionic waves or Crossbow | | | |bolts or some kind of projectile | | | |weapon. | |Eeonus |War hammers, |Typical charge into battle, weapons | | |Two-handed Swords,|blazing and walls of rock showering | | |Battle axes |down on enemies. That sums their | | | |strategy to a science | |Necronus|Katana, Scimitar, |Deadly with their weapons, Necronites | | |Wakashi and most |have tactics ranging from headlong | | |other oriental |attacks to power-weapon combos which | | |weapons |are hard to replicate | |Gracium |One-handed swords,|Equally deadly with weapons, and often | | |Staves, flails |just as power combined, Gracians are | | | |also powerful in battle, contrary to | | | |the belief of many |  
Each sphere can cast spells relative to the sphere he or she belongs to, and each sphere has unique spells. Each level a character can choose from two spells, an offensive or a defensive spell (characters start at level 1) and gain more as they progress through their lives. Spells are the following:  
  
Ghedros |Leve|Offensive/Description |Defensive/Description | |l | | | |1 |Drain: A cloud of Darkness |Blind: two small balls of | | |envelopes the target |darkness surround targets' | | |And drains them of one health |eyes, blinding them for 2 | | |point for each successful |rounds per success, one roll| | |role(above a 4 on a d10). One |per level. The target either| | |role is made for each level and |stands around confused, | | |the cloud lasts for one round |attacks wildly, runs away or| | |for every two levels achieved |a combination of the three, | | | |at the GM's discretion | |2 | |Shield of the Darkness: when| | | |an opponent makes a spell | | | |attack which contains | | | |multiple rolls, the caster | | | |makes half the rolls, and | | | |for each success, one | | | |success the opponent made is| | | |negated | |3 | | | |4 | | | |5 | | | |6 | |Shield of the Shadows: when | | | |an opponent makes a spell | | | |attack which contains | | | |multiple rolls, the caster | | | |makes an equal number of | | | |rolls, and for each success,| | | |one success the opponent | | | |made is negated | |7 | | | |8 | | | |9 | | | |10 |Maze of Eternity: Target is | | | |trapped in a swirling misty | | | |maze-like plane of existence, | | | |which they cannot escape. Target| | | |must make a total of ten | | | |successful throws in ten rounds | | | |or they are stolen by the | | | |shadows, transformed into shadow| | | |wraiths, and must serve the | | | |Shadow lord for the rest of | | | |eternity, or until some other | | | |stuff happens. | | 


End file.
